Texts
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Quinn keeps getting texts from a mystery person...Guess who!
1. The Start

**So, Hello!….I got a new idea, thought I'd post it, not sure how it is but…**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>It was summer, the summer before senior year, Quinn was laying on her bed with a sketch book on her lap as she drew a picture of a rose…not many people know this about her but the rose is her favorite flower. It is a common favorite among the people, but to her it's just beautiful (she loves the black ones the most).<p>

So, she sat there drawing the flower, it was nine p.m. and she had no friends, well not really anyway…so she was drawing a flower. Drawing was better than thinking about what she had at one point in time, and what she had lost at another point in time.

* * *

><p>Finn: She had him, she lost him, she had him, she lost him…she had come to the conclusion that she will never have him again (why would she ever want him)? Okay, so maybe she did want him back, but she was getting over him. Slowly.<p>

Puck: She had him, she had his baby, she lost him…the conclusion she made about him was: he was better off with Lauren.

Sam: She had him, he was amazing, she lost him…conclusion: she was a loser, a complete and total fool, a stupid, stupid girl, someone who never deserved him…and she would never get him back.

Brittany: They used to be close, they stopped talking, and maybe now they were rekindling their friendship. The conclusion: Quinn now loved ducks!

Mercedes: She hated her, she was best friends with her, she stopped talking to her. And the conclusion: Quinn didn't really know what happened between them.

Artie: He was a good guy in a wheelchair so she never hurt him, they sung a duet together and she got to know him, and now they were what? Acquaintances?…Conclusion: she really should talk to him more often.

Rachel: Well, she's not really sure about her, she hated her, she liked her, she considered her an ally, she considered her an enemy, then they were frenimies, and then they were enemies, now they're…undefined?

Kurt: What the hell? That's all there is to it. She never hated him, she never talked to him…then they became friends…then they stopped talking. Conclusion drawn: What the hell?

Mr. Schuester: Well she could assume she could call him a friend. Yeah, he was her teacher, and no they never talked about anything other than Glee or Spanish, however, she still figured she could call him a friend.

Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell: What was she now that her husband left? Pillsbury again?…Quinn could only call her a counselor…and she came to the conclusion of: she was really proud of the fact that she was getting help with her OCD.

Tina: Well they never talked…conclusion: They never talked.

Mike: They were kind of friends before the Glee thing…however they stopped talking so much after she and Finn broke up the first time, and they never really started again…conclusion: Mike still had awesome abs.

Lauren: Bitch, that's what she thought of first…however she eased up on her and now they sorta talked…and Quinn thought that maybe they were…just teammates.

Matt: Why the hell did he transfer? And where the hell did he go? He never even talked to her or anyone for that matter on facebook anymore. The conclusion she drew about him: he must have moved on to better things…that or he dropped off the face of the Earth.

Santana: best friends, enemies, friends, enemies, friends, enemies, friends, enemies, best friends. That's what Santana was to her now: her best friend.

* * *

><p>The other things she normally thought about was her family: her dad being the loser he was, her sister off in whatever state she was living now being totally awesome with her husband and their year old daughter. Her mother, doing something, their relationship had gotten a little better…but not really. No.<p>

However the thing she thought about most, was the fact that her family had a yearly Fabray family reunion in a different state, and this year it was in San Francisco California. The reunion always lasted three weeks, and this year; Quinn wasn't invited. Yeah, that son of a bitch father of hers didn't allow her to go, she was no longer part of the Fabray family…so she was stuck at home. Her mother however, thought that it was okay to go…thought it would look good, so Quinn was stuck in lame-ass Lima, Ohio for three weeks. As Always.

* * *

><p>So she was drawing a flower, trying to keep her mind off of her miserable life…and just trying to be herself, the person she was before any of the stupid things happened, before she ever moved here…back when she wasn't pretty, or awesome, or fun, or Quinn…back when she was just a normal loser like everyone else.<p>

Her cell-phone rang at ten-thirty. She set her sketch book down along with the pencil and walked over to her phone. After she flipped it open and read that it said text message, so she opened it up and read what was inside.

**Beautiful. That's what I think every time I see you.**

Quinn looked for the name but it wasn't there. She then looked at the number and realized it was blocked. She shook her head before looking around her room. Of course she then realized that she was in her room and there was no way that there was anyone else in there with her. However, she checked under her bed, under her desk, and in her closet; just to make sure.

**Who is this?  
><strong>**-Q**

She stood at the desk and waited for the sender to return a message. Ten minutes later was when the phone rung again.

**Someone who is always thinking of you.**

And again there was no name. Now of course she could change her phone settings and block the caller, however she really, really wanted to know who it was. So instead she ignored it and set the phone back down…she wouldn't text them back until she knew who it was. She walked to the bathroom and got ready for bed before walking back to her room turning her light off and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Quinn got up at 6:00, she changed into her gray sports-bra and pair of black boy shorts that she had stolen from Puck when she had lived with him. Then she put on her cheerleading tennis shoes and headed downstairs to begin her morning jog. She figured that even though she wasn't on the cheerleading squad, she still had to maintain her perfect shape (she didn't want to get fat).<p>

She grabbed her house key and made her way out the door before locking it. Then she put her house key which was on a chain as a bracelet on her wrist and walked down the porch stairs.

Then she ran, down the street.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes into her run she stopped at the park and sat down on one of the benches. So she wasn't in perfect shape, but she was close enough.<p>

Ten minutes is how long she sat there looking off to the round lake that was centered in the park. "Quinn?"

She looked around to find who the voice belonged to. She rolled her eyes, it was Rachel. "Hey." She said quietly.

The brunette took that as invitation to sit. So she took a seat beside the other girl, "what are you doing?" she asked.

Quinn glanced around, "I'm driving a car to Maine."

Rachel looked at her with confusion, "what?"

Quinn rolled her eyes again, "I'm sitting on a bench, what does it look like I'm doing?" She snapped.

Rachel couldn't help but flinch, "sorry."

Quinn shrugged, "whatever." She looked at Rachel who was currently staring at her. Her face was full of concern. "What?"

Rachel sighed heavily, "well, I heard your mom went on a vacation with the rest of your family."

_Right, just rub it in why don't you, _Quinn thought, "And?"

"Well, I just…I wanted to know if you were alright?"

"I'm fine." The blonde shook her head, "not that you should care."

"I care about you, Quinn." Rachel shook her head, "look, we may not be friends, and you may not like me…for reasons that I'm still unsure of. However, you being my teammate means that I should care for you somewhat, and even though you don't consider me one, I am your friend. And you'll always have me to confide in if need be."

Quinn didn't know what to say. So she did what she thought was the right thing to do. She stood up and ran away.

Rachel sat there confused and wondering if she had said too much.

* * *

><p>Quinn ran for another hour before arriving home again. She unlocked her door and ran up the stairs to her room. Next she grabbed a set of clothes to wear after she finished her shower. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water.<p>

After showering and changing, Quinn straightened her hair and walked to her room. She looked at the phone setting on the desk and walked over to retrieve the device. She then opened her phone and read: 5 new texts. She then continued to read them.

**Hello, hello…I know it's been a real long time since we chatted…but my mom wants you to come to dinner tonight. Would you like to?  
><strong>**-Mercedes**

**Woke up this morning and fed a duck! What'd you do, Q?  
><strong>**-Britt**

**Hey that rhymed!  
><strong>**-Britt**

**So…tickets to a monster truck convention, or hanging out with my best friend?…Please, tell me you're free, bitch!  
><strong>**-San**

**I woke up and the sun was shining, even if it was raining I'd still be smiling. Cause I think about you all the time, every day rain or shine!**

Quinn couldn't help but smile at each text, Mercedes' was unexpected, Britt's were hilarious, Santana's was…well, Santana. And the mystery one was just sweet.

She then texted them all back.

**Hey, I'd love to come for dinner…it's been kind of lonely without my mom around…besides that, anything your mom makes would be way better than another TV dinner.  
><strong>**-Q**

**Hey as always you're absolutely adorable…I didn't feed any ducks, however I did jog!  
><strong>**-Q**

**San, I'm free…however you're constantly calling me a bitch so I'm not sure I wanna hang with you, :P  
><strong>**-Q**

**And whoever you are that was really sweet, thank you.  
><strong>**-Q**

* * *

><p>She slipped her phone into the pocket of her pants and walked down the stairs to her living room. Then she walked into her kitchen and began to make herself some breakfast. However, the sound of the doorbell stopped her. She set the eggs that she was about to cook on the island in the kitchen and walked over to the door.<p>

It was Santana, "got your text, glad you're free." She pushed her way inside.

Quinn shut her door and followed the Latina into the kitchen, "Santana, I'd be just delighted if you came inside." She told the girl sarcastically.

Santana walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools at the island, "Oh, why thank you, Quinnie." She winked toward her friend.

Quinn then continued on making her breakfast, "you hungry?" She asked her friend. Santana however just shook her head, "already ate." Quinn nodded before she turned to her stove and started cooking her bacon, "I hate substitute bacon," she muttered. As she put the turkey bacon in the pan. Sure turkey bacon tasted okay, it wasn't like it didn't taste good, it wasn't like it was poisonous or anything, she just preferred regular bacon over turkey bacon.

"What was that?" Santana asked.

Quinn looked over her shoulder, "oh, nothing." She then put another pan on one of the other three burners and began to cook her eggs (She was not a fan of food touching).

"So, not that I mind or anything, but I thought you liked monster trucks." Quinn said before she turned around to face her friend.

Santana shrugged, "I love monster trucks, especially if they crash into one another and crush little cars," She paused to look at the questioning glance the blonde was shooting her. She sighed, "however, I don't feel like watching them with my father. He's a doctor, and the whole entire time he mentions all the safety percaustions and what they should and should not be doing...and it's just something I can't do."

Quinn nodded, "alright."

"So, how are you?"

Quinn was now facing her eggs and flipping them over in the pan while she also checked her bacon, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?"

Santana shrugged though the blonde still wasn't looking at her, "I just thought that...you know since your mom practically abandoned you for a few weeks to go on vacation with the guy who wants nothing to do with you...I thought that maybe you know, you were feeling a little...neglected."

The blonde turned around to face her again, "yeah, I do...but she didn't abandon me, San."

Santana shrugged, "she didn't."

Quinn shook her head, "no, she's coming back." His phone rang again and she pulled it out of her pocket. It was another text.

**Come by at six-thirty...mom's excited...as am I!  
>-Mercedes<strong>

Quinn nodded before she continued to cook.

"Who was that?" Santana asked.

Quinn shrugged, "Mercedes."

"What'd Aretha want?" The raven haired girl asked.

Quinn put a few pieces of the finished bacon on the plate she had gotten out before Santana had come over, "she invited me to dinner."

"Why?"

"Her mom wants me to come over."

"Why?"

"I don't know, because we haven't seen eachother in a while?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

Quinn turned around, "would you stop asking why!"

Santana smirked, "Why?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and threw a piece of bacon at the other girl, "shut up!"

Santana picked up the bacon that had fallen on the island and ate it before sayin, "so what's up with you today?" She asked.

Quinn finished her cooking and shut the stove off before she sat across from Santana and began to eat her breakfast, "nothing's up really. I'm just doing what I do."

"Cool." Santana reached across and crabbed a few other pieces of the bacon.

"I thought you weren't hungry." The blonde stated.

Santana shrugged, "I'm not...but it's there."

Quinn rolled her eyes before sighing, "some stranger has been texting me."

"Stranger?" The Latina questioned.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, it's an un-listed number and an unknown person...they won't tell me who they are."

Santana nodded also, "okay, so why don't you just block the number."

"I don't want to," Quinn said before eating a bite of her eggs.

"Why?"

Quinn glared at her, "what did I say about the 'why' thing?"

Santana shrugged, "I'm sorry, but why is kind of the appropriate question at this time."

Quinn ate another bite, "whoever it is, is like really sweet." Her phone rang again and she pulled it out of her pocket to read the new text.

**Ew! Jogging is totally not fun...you really should have picked the duck!  
>-Britt<strong>

* * *

><p>It was now five o'clock and Quinn had a list of new texts from the mystery person, Santana was currently reading them all as Quinn was in the bathroom.<p>

**No matter where I go, I'm reminded of you...everywhere I see, you're right in front of me. Beautiful is who you are, and no matter if you're near or far, you'll always be my love.**

**Take a moment to think about a rhyme, though this isn't one just know that I still care...maybe if you close your eyes. Dream of love, and I'll be there.**

**Okay, so it did rhyme...LOL**

Santana was seriously laughing, these were so sickly sweet they made her feel nautious. Who the hell was this person. It better be a dude.

Quinn came back down the stairs dressed in a nice black skirt and a dress shirt with a vest. She walked over to the couch that the Latina was sitting on, "what are you doing?" She pointed to her phone.

Santana looked up and flipped the phone shut, "I was uh-playing that brick game or whatever it was."

Quinn nodded, "oh."

"Why do you look so hot?"

Quinn looked at her confused, "what?"

Santana shook her head and stood up, "not that you don't always look hot."

"What?" The blonde repeated.

Santana shook her head again, and she could definitley feel a blush coming on, "come on Q, it's not like you didn't know."

Quinn shook her head, "no what?"

"You're hot!"

"Stop saying that."

The Latina nodded, "it is true, however...it's not really what I meant. What I meant was, uh...why are you so dressed up?"

Quinn shrugged, "I told you I was going to Mercedes' for dinner."

Santana nodded again, "so, that's why you are dressed up?"

"Yes," It was drawn out.

"But why?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I'm going to be a guest at someone's house San, I don't want to go there dressed badly."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm gonna stop it there! I plan on this being a 3 or 4 shot! <strong>

**...but only if people are intrested**

**Thanks for reading...**

**...so please, please review...**


	2. Confessions

**Wow! Thanks for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated...**

**...so here is chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>"So, I'm leaving now." Quinn said as she grabbed her phone from Santana's hand.<p>

"Alright, bye." Santana sat back on the couch.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked.

Santana looked back to her friend, "my house is lonely." She admitted.

Quinn nodded, "okay, but my house won't be any less lonely, no one else will be here."

The Latina nodded, "yeah, I know...but I figured when you get home we could hang out more."

"I thought you would be hanging out with Brittany...isn't that what you've been doing all summer?"

Santana shrugged, "not really, her and Artie have been hanging out lately."

"Oh, are they back together?" Quinn asked.

Santana sighed, "I don't know."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean...what if..." The Latina stopped herself, "yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" The blonde asked.

"I'm fine really Q, you go eat your dinner." She gave her a soft smile.

Quinn still wasn't convinced however she nodded, "okay, well we'll talk later then?"

"Yeah, sure." Santana flipped on the TV before she started flicking through channels.

Quinn sighed, "okay...bye." She started her walk to the door.

* * *

><p>Quinn got into her car and slammed the door shut before buckling her seatbelt and starting the engine. Her phone rang. She then flipped it open and saw no name. She opened the message that was there and read it to herself.<p>

**Here's a hint at who I am, I know a lot about you...your favorite animal is a cheetah and you like white shoes!**

Quinn laughed before replying:

**I don't just like white shoes I hope you know...and about the cheetah, yeah you're right.  
>-Q<strong>

She then put her phone on the passenger seat and pulled out of her driveway.

* * *

><p>It took her fifteen minutes to get to the Jones' house. She unlocked her car unbuckled and stepped outside before locking it and walking up to the door. She then reached out and rang the doorbell.<p>

"Hey Quinn," Mercedes answered after she opened the door.

Quinn smiled, "hey yourself."

"Dinner's not ready yet, it'll be like another ten minutes." Mercedes stepped aside to let in the other girl.

"Oh, well, that's fine." She followed the girl into the living room after shutting the door. Mercedes sat down on the couch, and Quinn took a seat in the chair beside it, "so...what have you been up to this summer?" She asked.

The darker girl sighed, "well, we just got back from visiting my brother at school a few days ago."

Quinn nodded, "how is he?"

"He's good, he misses his room though."

Quinn laughed, "I guess it's a good thing we didn't change it much when I moved in then, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't think he'd like that much." Mercedes giggled. "I'm going to camp." She said.

"Camp?" The blonde asked.

Mercedes shrugged, "yeah."

"How old are you again?"

"Ha, ha you're funny!" Mercedes shook her head, "yeah, though...I'm not going, going...I'm supposed to be one of the councilors you know?" She shrugged, "it's a singing camp, so maybe I'll finally get some solos." She winked.

Quinn laughed, "well good for you."

"What have you been up to?" The dark haired girl asked.

Quinn shrugged, "nothing...I'm pretty much rotting away at my house."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I have nothing to do...my mother went on a family vacation, it's our annual Fabray family get together and I wasn't invited this year, because I'm no longer a Fabray, so yeah."

"Damn! You do have problems."

Quinn shrugged, "I'm trying to fix them though."

Mercedes nodded, "well, why are you sitting at home and rotting...you're Quinn Fabray, don't you have like a billion friends and all?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "oh please, I don't have any friends...not really."

"Thanks to Glee Club right?"

"No, really it's thanks to me."

Mrs. Jones came in a minute later, "Quinn! Hi!" She smiled, "Mercedes why didn't you tell me she was here?" She rushed over and pulled the blonde girl up to standing position before hugging her.

"Hello Mrs. Jones, how are you?" Quinn asked after Mrs. Jones pulled away.

"Oh, I'm lovely dear, how have you been?" The older Jones smiled.

Quinn shrugged, "just the same."

"Come on, let's eat." Mercedes said.

"Right, right this way, I hope you're not allergic to broccoli Quinn." Mrs. Jones said as she led them into the kitchen.

"No, I like broccoli actually." Quinn said.

"Yuck!" Mercedes laughed, "Broccoli is disgusting."

* * *

><p><strong>When you get home you should check your mail box...by the way, I know you also like leopard's, fox's, elephant's, raccoon's and hummingbird's...<strong>

Quinn buckled up her seatbelt and started her car for the second time that night, "how does this person know the exact time to text me?" She asked.

**How did you know I wasn't home?  
>-Q<strong>

She pulled out of the Jones' driveway and started her journey home. When her phone vibrated again she decided that it was safe to check the message while she was stopped at the stoplight.

**Please tell me you're on your way home...I really need to tell you something.  
>-San<strong>

She was a little disappointed that it wasn't the other person, however she did text her back.

**I'm on my way now.  
>-Q<strong>

The light turned green and she set the phone back in the other chair before driving again.

* * *

><p>She pulled into her driveway ten minutes later and looked at her phone which had went off a while ago, it actually ended up going off three different times.<p>

**Well hurry the hell up before I lose my nerve!  
>-San<strong>

**I really think we should hang out again...Lord Tubbington says the only reason you haven't been by lately is because you have a new boyfriend. That's not right is it Q, because if it was you would have told me right?  
>-Britt<strong>

**Well I happened to be close by, and that is how I know that you're not home...don't forget to check your mail XD**

Quinn sighed before texting two of them back.

**I definitely don't have a new boyfriend Britt-Britt, if I did you'd be first to know. And we totally should hang out soon. Maybe tomorrow?...By the way, tell Lord Tubbington he's not as phsyic as he thinks he is.  
>-Q<strong>

**Am I ever going to know who you are? Seriously?  
>-Q<strong>

She closed the device and exited her car. While walking up to the mail box she locked the car from behind. Once she opened the mail box she found a CD inside along with a dozen real roses. With a note attached. She folded the note open and read it aloud.

"Beautiful roses for a beautiful girl...I know you're wondering who I am and maybe the CD will help a little, however I don't want to just give myself away...so it won't help you too much."

Her phone went off again, and she read it after closing the mailbox.

**Now if I just told you who I was, it would take the fun out of all of this! LOL, I hope you like the CD and the flowers, I handpicked them myself. **

The blonde smiled before she walked up the stairs to her door. When she went to open it however it was locked, so she pulled out her key to unlock it.

"Santana!" she called out once she stepped inside.

"Living room!" was her answer.

Quinn closed the door behind her and set her keys, the CD and the flowers on the table leaning against the wall beside the door. Then she made her way into the living room, "hey are you okay?" She asked the Latina who was laying on the couch.

Santana nodded as she sat up, "yeah, I just think it's about time you knew."

"Knew what?" The blonde asked as she sat down beside her friend.

"Please, just...just don't say anything until I'm finished." Santana told her.

Quinn stared at her a moment, "San, you're kind of freaking me out...what's going on?"

Santana waved her off, "please, Q...promise."

Quinn nodded, "yeah, okay...I promise."

Santana swallowed the lump she felt in her throat, "u-uh Quinn...I...you're my best friend." She paused to study Quinn's face...but of course she couldn't read it. She never could, Quinn was as good at hiding her feelings as she was herself. She sighed, "you're my best friend, and sometimes that scares me. I try really hard to be your friend, because you mean so much to me you know. You mean everything to me Quinn."

Santana paused again and Quinn just stared at her confused, she had no idea what was going on, she had no idea why Santana was saying all of thes stuff.

"It's just that..." Santana rubbed her head a moment, "I...I have these feelings you know, and I-I uh...You know that I would never, never turn my back on you Quinn, you'll always mean as much as you have to me forever." She shook her head when Quinn just nodded, "say something please."

Quinn shrugged, "what do you want me to say...you said you didn't want me to say anything."

Santana sighed, "I don't know...but this is just it's..." She paused.

Quinn shook her head, "San, you're confusing the hell out of me."

Santana nodded, "Okay, I lied...I already turned my back on you...for the stupidest reason ever. When you got pregnant, I wasn't there for you, and I regret it, so much, I regret it." She was on the verge of tears and she didn't want to let them fall...however she couldn't help it, she had to get this out.

"Santana?" Quinn asked. She shook her head, "whatever those feelings are, whatever's bothering you, you can tell me you know. I would never turn away from you."

Santana sighed, "it's just that...it was so hard to admit the first time...a-and now that I'm admitting it again, I can't I just...I-I Quinn, I can't." She shook her head, "I can't."

Quinn nodded, "okay, that's fine." She shrugged, "you don't have to, we can do something else...what do you want to do."

Santana shrugged, "watch TV."

Quinn smiled, "okay, watch what?"

"_7th Heaven_?" The Latina asked.

Quinn smiled, "Okay, I'll be right back." She got off from her place on the couch and walked up to her room to grabbed the DVD's. When she came back down she looked at her friend, "season 3 okay?" She asked.

Santana smiled, "yeah, it's fine." She faced the TV and watched as the blonde put the DVD into the player and pressed play, "so how was your dinner?" She asked.

Quinn walked over to her and sat beside her again, "it was amazing, I forgot how good of a cook Mrs. Jones was...amazing."

Santana smiled, and they both settled into watching the show.

* * *

><p>Two episodes into the show Santana looked at Quinn, "which character do you think I relate to the most?" She asked.<p>

Quinn shrugged before looking at her friend, "I don't know...Mary probably."

"Why's that?" The Latina asked.

Quinn shook her head, "well, you're stubborn and you always do what you want and never what anyone tells you to do." She shrugged, "you don't really care what other people think of you, not enough to actually change anyway." She smiled, "and when it comes down to family and friends...you always do what you can to help them, even if they disturb you in the process."

Santana chuckled a bit, "really?"

Quinn shrugged, "yeah, plus you're funny and beautiful and just an all around misread but amazing person."

The raven haired girl looked back to the TV a moment before looking back at Quinn, "you're Lucy."

Quinn smiled, "oh, how so?"

Santana shrugged, "well, other than the fact that you're name is Lucy...you are extremely emotional though unlike Lucy you try to hide it...you're crazy and weird...you smile a lot which is a good thing. You also care so much about yourself and your family, friends and sometimes strangers." She shook her head, "you're also very klutzy."

"Klutzy?"

Santana nodded, "yeah, I mean Q, you are the only cheerleader I've ever known who can't do a cartwheel."

Quinn shrugged, "it's hard okay."

Santana laughed, "you just...you can't say no when it comes to favors for people you care about, plus there's the dead give away's like you're beautiful, you talk alot when someone gets you started on a conversation and you try to do what's right when it comes to situations...though you are also quite the risk taker."

Quinn nodded, "Oh," she shrugged before looking back to the TV.

* * *

><p>It was during the fourth episode that Quinn got her last text. After the phone went off she stood up to retrieve it from the table in front of the TV.<p>

When she sat back down she got ready to read her new text.

"I'm gay." Santana whispered.

Quinn looked at her friend a moment before turning her attention back to the phone.

**Surprises sure come at the strangest times don't they! Expect a few tomorrow...I just wanted to say goodnight and just know I'll be dreaming about you.**

Quinn looked back to the TV, she wasn't sure if Santana had wanted her to hear her confession or not so she decided not to say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's Chapter 2...<strong>

**...hope it was worth the read**

**...Thanks for reading, and please review!...**


	3. Secret Message

**Awesome reivews, really thank you!**

**...Chapter 3!...**

* * *

><p>It had only been five minutes. It was a long five minutes...all the blonde knew to do was stare at the TV which was now stuck on the DVD menu, she didn't want to get up and change it. She had no idea whether Santana would want to watch more or not.<p>

"Quinn." It was whispered.

The blonde didn't move. "Quinn, I'm..." Santana broke off.

"Gay." Quinn finished for her. She looked at the Latina, "yeah, I heard you."

The darker girl gave her a nod. After a moment of scilence she stood up, "I guess I'll go."

The blonde stood up also, "go? Why would you leave?"

"Please, Quinn...I know you, I know you're values and beliefs," Santana scoffed. "And trust me when I say, I don't need you preaching to me."

Quinn shook her head, "that's not what...I...I wasn't going to preach." She sighed.

"Well you're not talking."

"What do you expect me to say?" Quinn shrugged, "Santana, I don't know what to say...what does this mean?"

"I'm not gay for Fabray if you're worried about that," the shorter girl stated.

Quinn couldn't help the giggle, "no, I wasn't worried...I know it's Brittany."

Santana shook her head, "do not laugh at my choice of words...really Quinn, it's not funny."

Quinn smiled and grabbed her friends hand, "she doesn't feel the same?"

Santana couldn't look into her eyes, "she does, but she doesn't."

Quinn shrugged, "explain?"

"She loves Artie also." It was a simple answer in a low voice.

Quinn reached up with her other hand and forced Santana to look at her, "it's her loss, alright." She smiled, "Santana you are amazing, you're beautiful, and wonderful, and talented, and funny, smart, witty, and so much more...you are amazing and if Brittany can't see that then she doesn't deserve you. You don't deserve her, because you only deserve the best."

Santana shook her head, "she is the best."

"For now, but you'll move on," Quinn assured her, "either that or Britt will finally realize that you are what she needs, and wants...and loves." Quinn nodded, "she loves you."

Quinn led Santana up to the guest room, "you can stay here tonight." She told her.

Santana nodded, "okay, thanks."

"Anytime..." She smiled, "I'm okay you know, with it." She shook her head, "I'm not my father, and I want you to know that. I will never turn away from you Santana."

The Latina pulled Quinn in for a hug, "thank you." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Quinn had retrieved the CD from the table beside her door and now she was standing beside her stereo that was sitting on the table beside her bed. She was contemplating listening to the CD. She wanted to know who this mystery person was, in fact it was killing her to not know. However she didn't want to listen to the CD and not be able to figure out who the person was, it would be depressing to not know already.<p>

She put the CD in the stereo and her finger hovered over the play button.

She didn't push it.

Instead she grabbed her headphones from her ipod and hooked them into the stereo (afterall she didn't want to disturb Santana with the music) then she settled herself on her bed with the headphones in her ears. Then she took the stereo remote that was laying on her bed and she pushed the button.

She pushed play.

_Is there anybody going to listen to my story_  
><em>All about the girl who came to stay?<em>  
><em>She's the kind of girl you want so much<em>  
><em>It makes you sorry<em>  
><em>Still, you don't regret a single day<em>  
><em>Ah girl<em>  
><em>Girl<em>

She knew that song, she smiled to herself, she loved that song. She looked at the stereo as the words continued in her head and she found the plastic case sitting on the edge of the table. She reached out and grabbed it. She didn't think it'd give away the song's that were on the CD, and she's not sure why she grabbed it, yey she did.

A piece of paper fell from the flimsy papery CD case. And Quinn was confused. However she looked at the paper. She read the words written on it:

"I have another message, however this time you'll have to figure it out." Quinn mumbeled aloud. She shook her head as she continued to read, "take a piece of paper and a pen then write down the name of the song that plays. They will play in order so you won't have to worry about that." Quinn was still confused. _What the hell did that mean?_

She noticed that the CD was on the second song and decided to get up, she set the headphones on her bed and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from her desk. Then she walked back over to the CD player stopped the CD and started it over then sat back down on her bed with the headphones in her ears and the pen and paper in her hand.

_Girl, _she wrote down.

She sighed as she looked at the note again, however, this time she noticed there were more words written on the page she sighed before she looked at them.

"Insert these words or phrases after every song." She read, "there are only nine songs and seven words or phrases, so you have to figure out where they go." Quinn shook her head, "of course I do." She rolled her eyes when she put the note back down. The other words and phrases were, and, so, yeah, because, with me there'll be, because and is...She was confused.

_You are so beautiful_  
><em>To me<em>  
><em>You are so beautiful<em>  
><em>To me<em>  
><em>Can't you see<em>  
><em>You're everything I hoped for<em>  
><em>You're everything I need<em>  
><em>You are so beautiful<em>  
><em>To me<em>

Quinn smiled to herself, that song was so simple, yet wonderful at the same time.

_You Are So Beautiful. _She wrote it down.

_Love, love, love_  
><em>Love, love, love<em>  
><em>Love, love, love<em>

She knew that song right away, yet it wasn't The Beatles singing it...it was one of her favorite bands The Pretty Reckless...this person must know she love both The Beatles and The Pretty Reckless, so they used them together.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_  
><em>Nothing you can sing that can't be sung<em>  
><em>Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game<em>  
><em>It's easy<em>

She smiled as she wrote down, _All You Need Is Love. _She decided she wouldn't try to figure the message out until after she had wrote every song title down, she figured it'd probably be easier that way. So she waited.

_I've been really tryin , baby_  
><em>Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long<em>  
><em>And if you feel, like I feel baby<em>  
><em>Come on, oh come on<em>

She had to laugh, the moment she heard the music start and she recognised the song, she had to laugh, she couldn't help it...it just all came out. And her smile never faded as she wrote, _Let's Get It On_ on the paper, yet she did kind of worry about what the message was after word.

_I, I'm so in love with you_  
><em>Whatever you want to do<em>  
><em>Is all right with me<em>  
><em>'Cause you make me feel so brand new<em>  
><em>And I want to spend my life with you<em>

_Since, since we've been together_  
><em>Loving you forever<em>  
><em>Is what I need<em>  
><em>Let me be the one you come running to<em>  
><em>I'll never be untrue<em>

_Let's, let's stay together_  
><em>Lovin' you whether, whether<em>  
><em>Times are good or bad, happy or sad<em>

It took the blonde longer to figure out what that song was called, she had only ever heard it a few times and that was with Finn. Finn...she shook her head, there was no way that it was him who was trying to do this, there was no way that it was him who had come up with all this romantic stuff. Yet she was still smiling, and Finn had showed her this song and they had danced to it, and he had made her dinner as they listened to it (and yes the dinner was only a grilled cheese) but still it was romantic to her.

And if it was Finn, then maybe this time he really meant it all, maybe this time he really would be trying to win her heart, trying for them, trying for her.

_Let's Stay Together_, she pressed it on the paper.

_You see this guy, this guy's in love with you_  
><em>Yes I'm in love who looks at you the way I do<em>  
><em>When you smile I can tell it know each other very well<em>

_How can I show you I'm glad I got to know you 'cause_  
><em>I've heard some talk they say you think I'm fine<em>  
><em>This guy's in love and what I'd do to make you mine<em>  
><em>Tell me now is it so don't let me be the last to know<em>

_This Guy's In Love With You, _After she wrote it down she sighed, Finn had never shown her that song...but neither had her other boyfriends. Or so she thought, she tried to rememebr because (Damn it!) she wanted to know who this guy was. Finn had never played this song for her...Sam had never played this song for her...no, Sam hadn't and Finn hadn't, but that's when it it her...Puck had.

Puck had played this song for her while they were both living in his house. Puck had played it for her once a month for the few short months that she lived with him. He had made her laugh with the soft side of him that he never let show, and he had made her fall deeper and deeper for him. He had made her happy, all by singing a song.

_Alright let's go_  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)<em>  
><em>One less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)<em>  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)<em>  
><em>One less lonely girl (ha)<em>

_How many I told you's and start overs_  
><em>And shoulders have you cried on before<em>  
><em>How many promises be honest girl<em>  
><em>How many tears you let hit the floor<em>  
><em>How many bags you packed<em>  
><em>Just to take 'em back tell me that<em>  
><em>How many either or's but no more<em>  
><em>If you let me inside of your world<em>  
><em>There'll be the one less lonely girl<em>

Yes, she knew that song right away, she smiled. Yet, it confused her...now she had three different songs that all three of her boyfriend's had sang to her. Sam had sung this song to her one day when they were hanging out in her living room, it was before he did the Bieber band thing.

They were just hanging out in her living room when he just started singing the song, and it made her laugh...it made her laugh a lot, then her laughing made him laugh and he ended up singing the song really badly. Yet, it was fun because they were both there and they were both smiling...so it was worth it all.

_One Less Lonely Girl,_ She scribbled it fast.

_I am on a lonely road and I am traveling_  
><em>Traveling, traveling, traveling<em>  
><em>Looking for something, what can it be<em>  
><em>Oh I hate you some, I hate you some<em>  
><em>I love you some<em>  
><em>Oh I love you when I forget about me<em>  
><em>I want to be strong I want to laugh along<em>  
><em>I want to belong to the living<em>  
><em>Alive, alive, I want to get up and jive<em>  
><em>I want to wreck my stockings in some jukebox dive<em>  
><em>Do you want, do you want, do you want<em>  
><em>To dance with me baby<em>  
><em>Do you want to take a chance<em>  
><em>On maybe finding some sweet romance with me baby<em>  
><em>Well, come on<em>

She had to listen to more of the song to figure out what it was called, it was one that she had never heard before but she did like it, _All I want_ is what she wrote down. She hoped it was the right song title.

_You don't want me, no_  
><em>You don't need me<em>  
><em>Like I want you, oh<em>  
><em>Like I need you<em>

_And I want you in my life_  
><em>And I need you in my life<em>

_You can't see me, no_  
><em>Like I see you<em>  
><em>I can't have you, no<em>  
><em>Like you have me<em>

_And I want you in my life_  
><em>And I need you in my life<em>

_You can't feel me, no_  
><em>Like I feel you<em>  
><em>I can't steal you, no<em>  
><em>Like you stole me<em>

_And I want you in my life_  
><em>And I need you in my life<em>

Quinn knew that song right away, it was one of her favorites, however she waited until it was over to actually write the song down. She took the pen in her hand and wrote the word _You_.

Then she studied the nine song titles:

_Girl  
>You Are So Beautiful<br>All You Need Is Love  
>Let's Get It On<br>Let's Stay Together  
>This Guy's In Love With You<br>One Less Lonely Girl  
>All I Want<br>You_

Then she studied the seven extra words:

_And  
>So<br>Yeah  
>Because<br>With me there'll be  
>Because<br>Is_

She looked at the paper for a few minutes before the words started to click, the extra words were in order also, she just had to figure out where they went. It only took her five minutes to realize where each one was supposed to go. And the message read:

_Girl, you are so beautiful (and) all you need is love (so) let's get it on (yeah) let's stay together (because) this guy's in love with you (with me there'll be) one less lonely girl (because) all I want (is) you._

Quinn read the message again and she smiled to herself, she really loved this guy...she had no idea who he was, but she knew that she was in love with him.

* * *

><p>Her phone buzzed and she took the headphones out of her ears and looked at the message, it was from Santana:<p>

**I'm still messed up...can I sleep with you?  
>-San<strong>

Quinn was about to reply but her phone buzzed again:

**I meant in the bed with you...now with you, with you...like sex!  
>-San<strong>

The blonde couldn't surpress her laugh, she knew Santana must not believe her completely when she said that she was okay with her being gay.

And she could imagine that right now, in her guest room the Latina was beet red...completely embarrassed.

**Of course you can San, that's fine.  
>-Q<strong>

Was her simple reply.

* * *

><p>Three minutes later Santana knocked on the door and Quinn let her in. "Look," She said handing her friend the note.<p>

Santana read it carefully before looking back to Quinn, "that's sweet." She smiled softly, "still don't know who it is?"

The hazel-eyed girl nodded, "yeah, but I'm getting closer." She took the note from Santana and led them to her bed as she said, "it's either Finn, Puck or Sam."

Santana sighed, "so one of your ex-boyfriends?"

"Yeah."

"Well, for your sake I hope it's Sam." Santana whispered to her.

"Why's that?" The blonde asked.

"Come on Q, if it's Finny D, he'll probably just break your heart again...Pucky Puck will probably love you, yet he'll beg for sex...and Little Sammy Evans will treat you like a queen." She nodded, "he's your best option."

Santana turned around and faced the wall as she quickly fell asleep.

Quinn nodded, "you're probably right." She whispered.

And in her heart of hearts, she was wishing it was Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this one didn't have many texts in it...but I wanted to have some sort of simple, secret message...and I thought I did that well.<strong>

**Anyway the songs are:**

**Girl, by The Beatles  
>You Are So Beautiful, by Joe Cocker<br>All You Need Is Love, by The Beatles (I used The Pretty Reckless version)  
>Let's Get It On, by Marvin Gaye<br>Let's Stay Together, by Al Green  
>This Guy's In Love With You, by Herb Alpert<br>One Less Lonely Girl, by Justin Bieber  
>All I want, by Joni Mitchell<br>You, by The Pretty Reckless**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3...**

**...please let me know how I did**

**...thanks for reading, please review...**


	4. Yellow Brick Road

**So, here is the fourth chapter...hope you like it.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up around seven a.m. she wiped her eyes and pushed Santana's arm away from herself so she could get up without waking her up. As she yawned she grabbed her glasses placed them over her eyes and she stood up from her bed. While grabbing her phone Quinn glanced quickly at the raven haired girl, making sure she was still asleep.<p>

After making sure that Santana was still sleeping Quinn made her way down the stairs. She walked directly into the kitchen and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. After setting the cup on the island she sat on top of one of the stools and turned her phone on.

When she finished checking her missed texts which were not important (they were all from her mother) she ended up texting Brittany.

**Hey Britt, when you wake up text me back, I wanna talk to you.  
>-Q<strong>

She set her phone down and took a drink of coffee before her phone buzzed with a text. The blonde looked at it for a moment before picking it up to check her message.

**I'm already awake Q, I couldn't sleep.  
>-Britt<strong>

Quinn nodded, "okay."

**Well do you think instead of hanging out later we could hang out now?  
>-Q<strong>

It actually took a little while longer for the other blonde to text back. Quinn actually began to think that Brittany had fallen asleep or forgotten about her.

**It took some confishing, but I finally got Lord Tubbington to agree to us hanging out.  
>-Britt<strong>

Quinn had to read it twice but yes the word was confishing.

**Britt, what is confishing?  
>-Q<strong>

**Talking to Lord Tubbington, trying to get him to agree on us hanging out.  
>-Britt<strong>

Quinn couldn't help but smile to herself, "oh." She nodded.

**You mean convincing?  
>-Q<strong>

**Yeah, that's what I said.  
>-Britt<strong>

**Why wouldn't he allow us to hang out?  
>-Q<strong>

**He's mad at you for saying he's not physic.  
>-Britt<strong>

**Oh.  
>-Q<strong>

**And he doesn't want us hanging out in our house.  
>-Britt<strong>

Quinn nodded while she considered the text she set her phone down and walked over to her fridge and grabbed a piece of the cake she had made a few days ago. Then she walked back over to the stool with the cake and a fork, and sat back down.

**We can meet at the park?  
>-Q<strong>

She finished her cake before Brittany texted her again.

**See you in about ten minutes?  
>-Britt<strong>

**Great, see you then.  
>-Q<strong>

After she set her phone back on the island counter she walked over to the sink with the plate and fork and set them on the counter.

* * *

><p>After washing her hands Quinn was back upstairs, she walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top she was gonna jog up to the park (had to work off that cake, ha). She looked at Santana again making sure she was asleep.<p>

She hated seeing Santana so broken, if Santana wasn't strong then how could she be? Santana was the one who pushed her to be stronger, even if it was by beating her down.

She was going to help the Latina.

The truth was Quinn was going to talk to Brittany just about Santana, just to try to get a hold on everything going on.

She sat on the edge of her bed and slipped on her old Cheerio shoes.

* * *

><p>After she got back down stairs she grabbed her phone and her keys before locking the door behind her as she stepped out side.<p>

Sighing she began her jog.

* * *

><p>About seven minutes later Quinn was sitting on one of the benches in the middle of the park. She was trying to catch her breath as she looked around. She thought it was kind of sad that she had only ran seven minutes before going out of breath, she used to be able to run for an hour and thirty-five minutes before needing a break.<p>

She chuckled at the thought as her phone buzzed. She looked down at it, hoping it wasn't Brittany telling her she had changed her mind.

**So, word on the streets is there's a party at the Hummel-Hudson place...will I be seeing you there?**

Quinn shook her head as she texted the person back.

**Depends on if you tell me who I'll be looking for?  
>-Q<strong>

It was a long shot, she figured the person wasn't stupid (Unless it was Finn, then they might be a little less brighter than the average person) they wouldn't just give themselves away.

**No, no I'll be the one looking around. Just tell me if you'll be there.**

Quinn shook her head, _I'm not that easy._

**If I'm there, you'll know.  
>-Q<strong>

"Hey, Quinnie." A bubbly voice greeted from behind her.

Quinn put her phone in her shorts pocked and slid around on the bench, "Brittany, hey." She smiled, "come here, come sit."

The talker blonde walked over to the bench and sat down, "Sorry I'm a little late. I saw a duck on the way over here. I thought that it might have been lost so I tried to help it find it's way...but I got lost."

Quinn laughed, "please, Britt, you're only five minutes late." She shook her head, "so you found your way?"

Brittany smiled, "yeah, the duck ended up helping me."

"Oh."

"His name is Gilbert."

"Gilbert?"

"And he has two siblings, his brother Norbert, and his sister Theona."

"Oh." Quinn really had no idea what to say.

Brittany smiled excitedly, "they offered to let me stay for breakfast, but I said no because I had to meet my friend Quinn, and they asked who that was and I told them." She paused and made sure Quinn was still listening (she was). "I told them, Quinn's my blonde friend, a little shorter than me...and she has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. And Gilbert, he told me he had seen someone looking like that earlier." She shrugged, "so he had told me that if I just continue walking down the yellow brick road I'd find you!" She clapped, "and hey, I found you!"

Quinn nodded, "the yellow brick road?"

Brittany smiled, "yeah, I followed it to you."

Quinn smirked, "Brittany did you happen to watch _The Wizard Of Oz _last night?" She was pretty sure there was no yellow brick road in Lima, Ohio.

"Oh, yeah! I love that movie." Brittany smiled

Quinn giggled, "yeah, It's good."

After a moment of comfortable silence Brittany looked at the other blonde, "So, Quinn, what'd you want to talk about?"

Quinn nodded, _oh right!_ "Uh, well...I just, I wanted to know...how are you and Santana?"

"Santana?" Her voice was laced with confusion.

Quinn smiled, "yeah, I just...I know that you two haven't actually hung out in a while...then I-I saw you two make up on the last day of school, you know I thought maybe you know you and her were okay, but then I still assume you're not."

"Why would you assume that?"

Quinn shrugged, "well, last summer every time I asked either you or Santana to hang out, you both had to check with each other, but it's no longer like that."

Brittany looked at the ground, "sorry, for that by the way."

Quinn placed her arm on Brittany's shoulder, "I'm fine, really." She sighed, "what can I do to fix you and her?"

Brittany looked up and when she did her eyes were brimming with tears, "I-I can't." She shook her head, "I love her Q, I do...but I can't." She sobbed.

Quinn scooted toward her friend and pulled her into her, "shh Britt, it's okay." She said softly, "come on, don't cry." Quinn felt tears brimming in her own eyes, "please, don't cry."

They sat there holding each other for about ten minutes when Brittany suddenly pulled away, and she looked as though she was out of tears, "aw, Quinnie I didn't mean to make you cry." She said, her voice thick with guilt.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh as she wiped away her tears, "It's not your fault Brittany." She smiled, "really, being around emotional people makes me really emotional." She shook her head, "I had defeated that part of myself until my pregnancy." She wiped at her eyes again, "unfortunately, that side of me came back stronger, and I can no longer control it."

Brittany laughed, "wow, you really are a messed up person!"

"Thanks," Quinn sighed as she wiped the last few tears away. She looked back into Brittany's eyes, "are you dating Artie again...is that why you can't?" She shook her head, "well, is that why you and Santana are no longer close?"

Brittany shook her head, "no, it's just that I've become so close to Artie and his family...and Artie and I play video games and stuff together all the time." She smiled, "I'm actually pretty good at them."

Quinn smiled too, "awesome."

"Santana and I stopped being close because Santana stopped being my friend." Brittany sighed, "I don't think she like's me so much anymore."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. I hurt her, and I..." She didn't finish.

During the few seconds of silence Quinn's phone vibrated, she pulled it out and looked at her text.

**You left me?  
>-San<strong>

Quinn sighed, she did feel kind of guilty about not leaving Santana a note telling her where she was going. After all the other girl was still kind of freaked out, and afraid that Quinn really didn't except her. Yet, if she had left a note, Quinn was afraid Santana might have decided to join her when she woke up.

**Yeah, just a morning jog, I'll be back soon. Promise.  
>-Q<strong>

Quinn looked back up at Brittany, "So, are you going to the party tonight at Kurt and Finn's?"

Brittany smiled, "yeah, I'm excited, I have to pick up Tina and Mike before though."

Quinn nodded, "great, so we'll talk more then?" She stood up and pulled the taller girl up with her.

Brittany nodded, "uh, yeah."

Quinn shrugged, "great, I'll see you then." She went to turn around, however Brittany grabbed her wrist.

Quinn turned back to Brittany, the taller blonde shrugged, "I forgot how to get home."

Quinn smiled as she pointed behind the girl, "you came from that way Britt. Just follow the yellow brick road." She winked at her friend.

Brittany smiled, "okay, thanks."

"Text me when you get home Britt." Quinn told the girl before they parted ways.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked up the stairs and found Santana laying on her bed still, "hey, I'm taking a shower." She told the girl before walking over to her dresser and getting more clothes, "there's a party at the Hummel-Hudson place." Quinn said, trying to make conversation.<p>

Santana stood up and walked over to Quinn, "Puck told me, but I'm not going."

Quinn looked at her, "Santana Lopez is _not_ going to a party?"

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes, "shut up." She shook her head, "_she'll_ be there, and it wouldn't work...I wouldn't be able to handle it."

Quinn shook her head, "you have to go."

"Why?"

"I need moral support."

"For what?"

Quinn shrugged, "I think that mystery person is going to give himself away at the party."

Santana nodded, "how long as this mystery person thing been going on?"

Quinn shrugged, "like three days why?"

"I just wonder why he's giving in so quickly." Santana shrugged.

Quinn hadn't thought about that, "well, he asked me if I was going to the party or not." She shook her head, "wait, you don't think that he'll show up?"

Santana smiled, "no, Q, he'll show up...I just don't think he'll give himself away like that."

Quinn watched as Santana walked over to the bed and sat back down, "please, come to the party?" She asked.

Santana looked at her, "Q..."

"It'll be good I promise, it'll be fun...a-and I won't leave your side the entire time." She nodded enthusiastically, "yeah, it'll be like were conjoined twins without the actually joinment."

"Jointment?" Santana laughed.

"Shut up, it's a word."

The Latina continued to laugh, "No, it's not."

Quinn glared at her, "okay, and for laughing at me, you have to come."

"Quinn..."

"I'm not taking no for an answer Santana, even if I have to handcuff our wrists together and drag you there myself...so you might as well say yes." The blonde said aggravated.

Santana smirked, "ooh, Fabray has handcuffs, may I ask what you use them for?"

Quinn shook her head, "do you ever make a comment not related to sex?"

Santana nodded, "sometimes, but they're very rare."

"Please come?" Quinn asked again.

Santana rolled her eyes, "fine...but only if you stay true to your joinment."

The blonde glared at her before grabbing her clothes and walking to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>The yellow brick road led me home. See you later Q.<br>-Britt**

Quinn smiled as she read Brittany's message before looking at her next one.

**Don't know if you heard yet or not, but there's a party at our house tonight...and I kind of want you there Quinn. So please come.  
>-Finn<strong>

That text kind of worried her, why did Finn want her there? Why would he care if she showed up at his house for the party or not...unless he was the mystery person and thought that he would tell her tonight at the party. Quinn shook her head as she texted him back.

**Why would you want me to come?  
>-Q<strong>

It only took him a few seconds to respond.

**I miss you.  
>-Finn<strong>

_Oh great, I think it's Finn. _Quinn shook her head, she really wasn't expecting this.

**I don't think I want to go...sorry, I'm pretty busy tonight.  
>-Q <strong>

She couldn't just show up and know it was Finn, that would suck. Plus, she didn't really want to be with Finn again and then have him dump her yet again (for the third time) for Rachel.

**Please Quinn, come...I have something for you.  
>-Finn<strong>

_Oh great! _She really didn't want to know what he had for her. Yet she asked anyway.

**And what would that be?  
>-Q<strong>

She walked over to the shower and turned on the water before hearing her phone buzz and walking over to read the new text from Finn.

**It's a surprise.  
>-Finn<strong>

_Of course it is,_ Quinn thought as she sent him her reply.

**Fine, I'll come, but I'm only staying for an hour or so.  
>-Q<strong>

Finn Hudson was not drawing her back in. She didn't care if he was the mystery person, she may be in love with that mystery person, but when Finn tells her it is him, she's gonna give him a piece of her mind. He can't just do this to her again, this time it wasn't gonna work.

**Great, thanks Quinn you won't regret it :P  
>-Finn<strong>

_Oh, I already do, _her phone buzzed again and she looked at the message.

**I can't wait to see you tonight...hope you can see me. :)**

Quinn shook her head, "this is stupid." She said. "I can't see you if you don't tell me who the hell you are." She growled at her phone.

**Oh, I'm sure I'll see you.  
>-Q<strong>

Quinn shut her phone off and set it down before getting ready for her shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I had intended to only do four chapters, but I didn't want the ending chapter to be way too long, so instead I decided to do 5 chapters. So the next update will be the last chapter.<strong>

**...I hope you enjoyed it**

**please let me know how I did...**

**...Thanks for reading, and please review...**


	5. All Figured Out

**Finale...so, I've had fun writing this and sorry it took a while for the ending, but here it is...hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Quinn was downstairs in her house waiting for Santana to get ready for the party, she had just gotten out of the shower and hollered down at the blonde that she'd be done in like ten minutes. Quinn was currently listening to her ipod. She had ended up taking the CD that her admirer had sent her and uploded those songs onto her ipod, and right now she was listening to them.<p>

She was on the song _One Less Lonely Girl _when Santana decended the stairs. Quinn looked up at her and tore her headphones out of her ears, "you ready?" She asked.

The Latina shrugged, "no, but let's get this over with." She grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled the blonde to her feet.

"We're taking your car." Quinn told her as they walked to the door.

Santana nodded and pulled her keys out of her pocket, "then you drive." She placed the keys into Quinn's hand and locked the Fabray's front door as she followed the blonde down to her car.

After Santana was seated in the passenger seat Quinn started the car and buckled the seatbelt before pulling out of her driveway and driving toward Finn and Kurt's house.

"How long do we have to stay?" Santana asked.

Quinn shrugged when she stopped at a stop sign, "I told Finn we'd be there for an hour or so."

Santana rolled her eyes, "why an hour or so, why not like...fifteen minutes."

Quinn shot her a glare, "I wanna find my mystery guy."

"Q, knowing your luck it's probably Frankenteen." The raven haired girl muttered as she watched Lima pass her by outside the passenger window.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Quinn said after a moment, "but still, we're staying for at least an hour." She turned left at the stop light before heading straight. A few quiet minutes passed by before they parked outside of a house that was lit up and had about twenty cars surrounding it.

Quinn parked next to the car that she figured belonged to Rachel because it had a sticker of a star on the bumper and another that said "Broadway!"

Santana looked at the short girls car and laughed, "she is one phsyco girl."

Quinn unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of Santana's car without a word. When Santana walked over to her they began to walk toward the front door. "Won't leave my side, remember?" Santana whispered to Quinn as the blonde handed the girl her keys.

Quinn nodded, "of course I remember, San, I won't...promise."

* * *

><p>Inside Quinn spotted Rachel and Puck dancing with Lauren and Mercedes beside them talking while they held those little red plastic cups that you see at the parties in movies (those cups are like the most famous cups around). She also saw Blaine and Kurt sitting on the bottom of the stairs each gazing at the other lovingly. The music was blaring and the bass was extremely loud, and the sound of Eminem and Rihanna filled her ears.<p>

There seemed to be a lot of people around she noticed as Karofsky and Azimio walked through both drinking a can of beer. She also noticed a couple freshman from the Cheerios and a few of her other old Cheermates. She even spotted Becky Jackson talking to Brittany and Artie enthusiastically.

"Do you see Sam?" Quinn shouted to the girl next to her.

Santana looked at her, "no, but Finn is right over there." She pointed to the back wall at the sliding screen door that led the way to the Hummel-Hudson pool.

Quinn rolled her eyes but she looked at Santana, "I want to talk to him." She said. "I need to know if it's him or not."

Santana shook her head, "I don't want to talk to him...I don't really like him too much, he kind of just annoys the hell out of me."

Quinn glared at her, "look, if you're going to make me stand around you while we're here, then the least you can do is help me out with this dude...and come with me."

Santana shook her head again, "no, I'm not talking to Frankenteen, and I'm not hearing your guys' conversation..." When she noticed Quinn sigh in annoyance she grabbed her friends wrist, "...here, you go and talk to him, and I'll get some drinks...I'll see you in the kitchen?"

Quinn nodded, "okay, thanks." She smiled, "really."

Santana couldn't help but smile back, "hurry, before I change my mind."

With that the blonde was making her way over to the screen door to go outside and find Finn, Santana made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>As the blonde made her way toward the door she was pulled aside by a hand grabbing her arm, after the person had stopped pulling Quinn looked up to see who it was and was facing Rachel.<p>

"What the hell Berry!" Quinn hollered out, "and where are we?" Asked looking around, they were no longer around anybody else, and it was much quieter there as well.

Rachel smiled, "sorry Quinn, I just saw you making your way toward the pool and I just wanted to tell you that it's not a pool party." She nodded, "and we're on the stairway leading to the basement.

Quinn nodded slowly, "okay." It was drawn out. She hook her head, "look, I wasn't going outside to swim...I was simply going outside to find Finn, I have to ask him something, and I noticed that he was heading out that way."

The shorter girl just continued to smile, "you have a lovely outfit on today Quinn, really you look beautiful."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her and Rachel shook her head, "n-not that you don't always look beautiful, because, duh, you do...it's just that tonight there's something different I believe it's your new haircut it makes you look even more stunning and..."

Quinn interrupted her with only one word, "Berry."

Rachel shook her head, "has anyone ever told you, you have beautiful eyes?" Her brown eyes locked with Quinn's hazel ones as the other girl sighed.

"Yes, they have...thank you...but, can I go now?" Quinn asked, "I really need to see Finn."

As Quinn turned around Rachel grabbed her wrist turned her so she was facing the diva again, "Finn is my boyfriend Quinn, and I would very much appreciate it if you wouldn't try to steal him from me." She stated firmly.

The blonde pulled her wrist out of Rachel's grasp and shook her head, "why should I...you never respected that fact when he was with me?"

Surprised Rachel blinked a few times before saying, "you are absolutely right Quinn, and I sincerly apologize for my actions...they were wrong, and I realize that now."

Quinn just rolled her eyes as she turned around and pushed throught the stairway door and made her way back through the party toward the door that Finn had gone through.

* * *

><p>She was stopped yet again when Artie rolled up in front of her and smiled, "hi, Quinn!" he slurred.<p>

The blonde looked down toward her friend and sighed, "Artie, I think you're a little drunk." she said simply.

Artie shook his head, "no-no I don't want any, thanks." He told her.

Quinn laughed, "o-okay, I'm sorry I asked."

"I'm drunk!" Artie hollered over the blaring music.

"Are you now?" Quinn asked, "I couldn't tell."

The wheel-chair bound boy nodded, "yeah, and Britt went into the kitchen to get me some water."

"She did?"

"Yeah, but it was a while ago, so I don't think she's coming back." He smiled, "between you and me, I think she went to join the aliens...she said she liked it last time she got probed."

Quinn nodded, "yeah, uh-huh." She smiled, "okay...look you go wait over there and I'll see if Brittany's in the kitchen."

And so Quinn left Artie to wander through the house alone while she walked to the kitchen. Once she swung the door open she was met with a picture she really hadn't expected.

Santana and Brittany talking would have been expected...

Santana and Brittany kissing could've been expected...

But, what the blonde walked in on was Santana and Brittany slow dancing and the way Santana looked right then and there, Quinn was happy she had convinced her to come...and she was quite happy that she had broke her promise and left the Latina alone, because right now Santana looked happier than ever.

Quinn smiled as she watched her two best friends before turning around and grabbing her a bottle of water from the fridge that was right beside the kitchen door. Then she made her way back to Artie, "here, Brittany wasn't in there."

Artie accepted the water with a smile, "thanks Quinn."

* * *

><p>Determined not to be distracted again Quinn made her way to the sliding door again only to be stopped by Puck who was coming inside. He smiled at her. "Hey Quinn!"<p>

Quinn rolled her eyes, "God! Please, just move...we can talk in a minute or whatever...I just want to see Finn."

Puck shook his head, "whoa, whoa, whoa...calm down...I was just coming inside to get you." He grabbed her hand, "come on...I got a surprise for you."

Quinn pulled her hand away, "you?" She asked.

The boy looked at her, "yeah, me...I have something to show you." He smiled, "come on...you'll love it."

"Have you been texting me?" Quinn blurted out.

Puck didn't answer though as he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. Then he sat her down in a chair that was at a family table outside and told her to look toward the pool. Quinn did and then she watched as Puck walked away, only to be back a second later with Finn and Sam as the three of them along with a set of drums, and two guitars stood on a small stage that was being rolled in front of her.

Quinn watched in confusion as Finn sat behind the drums and smiled, "hey Quinn, thanks for coming tonight...hope you like your surprise."

Then the song started and Sam started to sing.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,_  
><em>Tomorrow I'll miss you;<em>  
><em>Remember I'll always be true.<em>  
><em>And then while I'm away,<em>  
><em>I'll write home ev'ry day,<em>  
><em>And I'll send all my loving to you.<em>

_I'll pretend That I'm missing _  
><em>the lips I am missing<em>  
><em>And hope that my dreams will come true.<em>  
><em>And then while I'm away,<em>  
><em>I'll write home ev'ry day,<em>  
><em>And I'll send all my loving to you.<em>

_All my loving I will send to you._  
><em>All my loving, darling I'll be true.<em>

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,_  
><em>Tomorrow I'll miss you:<em>  
><em>Remember I'll always be true.<em>  
><em>And then while I'm away,<em>  
><em>I'll write home ev'ry day,<em>  
><em>And I'll send all my loving to you<em>

_All my loving I will send to you._  
><em>All my loving darling I'll be True.<em>  
><em>All my loving All my loving ooh<em>  
><em>All my loving I will send to you<em>

* * *

><p>When the song ended Quinn smiled, "that's your surprise?" She asked Finn.<p>

The taller boy stood up from behind the drums, "yeah."

Puck nodded, "mine too, it was my surprise too."

Quinn stood up and walked over to the stage, "that was wonderful." She whispered before looking at Sam, "it's you isn't it?" She asked.

Sam shrugged, "what's me?"

Quinn waved around, "you...I got it all figured out."

Sam laughed as he set his guitar down. Then he continued to sit on the edge of the stage. Quinn watched as Puck and Finn did the same. "What do you have figured out?" Sam asked.

Quinn pointed to all three of them, "this...you." She laughed, "I knew all along it was you, no doubt in my mind."

Sam still showed no emotion though to tell you the truth he was smiling inside...he really had no idea how Quinn hid her emotions every day, really he felt like he was gonna die inside.

Little did he know that Puck and Finn were thinking the same thing. They were really wanting to show how curious and anxious they were to hear Quinn's story but they couldn't break their act.

Quinn nodded, "yeah...you sent me the first text...you sent me all of the texts. But the first one the 'Beautiful. Thats what I think everytime I see you.' that sounded exactly like something you would say...but I wasn't sure exactly if it was you." She sighed, "because after what I did to you I didn't think you'd ever want to be with me again."

She looked at Finn, "so, he asked you to throw this party, didn't he?" She asked him.

Finn didn't answer.

Quinn smiled, "yeah, that's what I thought. He asked you to throw this party and then convince me to come by telling me that you had a surprise for me...then you asked Rachel to distract me while I tried to follow you out here...so she pulled me into the stairway downstairs, and started rambling on about my outfit, and she really didn't want me to say anything..and then when I told her I was going to talk to you, Finn, she went into the jealous girlfriend mode and told me that it'd be greatly appreciated if I didn't try and steal you away from her.." She nodded, "and when I shot that back at her, she apologized for her actions when I was dating Finn." She shook her head, "not to mention she commented on my eyes."

At that Finn shrugged, "well, you do have pretty eyes."

Quinn looked at him and then at Puck, "and Artie wasn't a part of this, he was just drunk, but you saw me come in from the kitchen and so you came inside when you knew I was there to take me outside to hear your song." Then she looked at Sam, "which I knew you had picked, because you love that song more than the two of them." She pointed to either side of Sam to Puck and Finn.

Sam shook his head, "but how do you know I wasn't helping them out?" He asked.

Quinn shook her head, "that CD, it all makes since...only you'd be able to think of a message like that Sam...and _One Less Lonely Girl, _you know that's my favorite Justin Bieber song. However adding the songs that Finn and Puck had shared with me was quite a brilliant touch might I add."

Sam stood up and eyed Quinn a moment before his face broke out into a full smile, "alright you figured me out."

Quinn smiled, "oh, I know."

Sam shrugged as he pulled out his phone and started typing into it. After he put it away he looked back up at Quinn. Quinn's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket and read her message.

**I hope I surprized you...however, I have one more request...Breadstix tomorrow at eight? Please, Quinn, give me another chance to rock your world (_Avatar_ style)!  
>-Sam<strong>

Quinn laughed but she looked at him, "I would absolutely love to have dinner with you tomorrow...and I look forward to the _Avatar _style of rocking my world."

Sam smiled as he leaned forward and pulled Quinn in for a first of their many kisses to come.

Behind the newly formed (but not exactly new) couple Finn and Puck nodded to each other, "Yeah!" Finn exclaimed, while Puck said, "nice going bro!" And they fist bumped.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope that the ending lived up to your expectations...and thank you so much for reading the whole thing, and reveiwing, and thank you to those you favorited it and put it out on story alert...really just thank you all around.<strong>

**Bye!**


End file.
